


A Special Moment

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Heartwarming, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Kathryn can't contain her feelings





	A Special Moment

At the sound of four clicks of shoes on the ground, Seven turned around, the small flare of the slitted ruffles in her dress rustling over her high heels.

Kathryn had stepped backstage decked in her sleekest white suit and Oxfords, her sharp chin-length bob clipped with a sparkly red barrette at her ears--the one Seven had picked out. She gasped as she took in the sight of Seven--the sharp shapes yet soft edges of her slim white dress, the shiny sheen of her manicure matching the elegant French twist held by a matching red sequin hairclip, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight glowing through the curtains at the edge of the room. 

Staring at Seven, Kathryn’s face suddenly scrunched, as in pain, and she raised the tail of her suit to her cheeks, quickly dabbing the velvet at the drops streaming from her eyes. Seven rushed towards Kathryn and grabbed her shoulders to look her in the eye. 

“What is the matter? Have you decided you no longer wish to proceed with this ceremony?”

Kathryn sniffed as she attempted to wipe the droplets off her suit. 

“No. Not that. Of course not. It’s not that. I can’t believe this is finally going to happen--I just love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback


End file.
